Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy management control device for a hybrid vehicle, comprising an electric motor and an internal combustion engine as power sources, and that is provided with a transmission having a plurality of engagement clutches as shifting elements that are meshingly engaged by a stroke from a disengaged position.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle drive device comprising a transmission having a plurality of engagement clutches as shifting elements that are meshingly engaged by a stroke from a disengaged position, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2014-101065—Patent Document 1). In addition, in a hybrid vehicle EV, traveling by motor driving is carried out at the time of start or during low-speed traveling, in order to increase fuel efficiency.